


A Journey from Sorrow to Joy

by KateKintail



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Goose-typical violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: When a Soulmate Goose of Enforcement appears to Gimli, it threatens to break the Fellowship again.





	A Journey from Sorrow to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. The difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose

A Journey from Sorrow to Joy

At any normal time, an elf did not require much sleep. This meant Legolas was used to standing watch over the fellowship throughout the night as they slept. During their journey, Legolas became familiar with the sounds of their breaths at night, their snores, their fitful dreams. He would never betray the hobbit’s trust, but Frodo’s sleeping habits were the worst. He woke many times a night, sometimes giving a start of alarm and looking around as though expecting ring wraiths to emerge from the darkness at any moment. Occasionally, his gasp would wake Samwise as well, and Sam would speak some soft words that would soothe Frodo. Usually, however, Frodo would find himself unable to fall back to sleep. Often times, Aragorn would wake as well upon hearing Frodo. The ranger would pretend to be sleep but stay awake, watching over Frodo as Legolas watched over them all. Everyone was concerned. Everyone was on edge. Their journey would be long and fraught with peril; even the little hobbits knew as much. So it was fortunate that one among them could always be awake to keep an eye open for trouble. 

The one member of the party who never woke from a deep sleep at night was the dwarf, Gimli. This both annoyed and impressed the elf. Gimli never seemed to worry about Frodo’s nightmares. Instead, Gimli was so well rested each day he was able to keep the party moving and think smartly about decisions that needed to be made. He was strong and hearty and more dedicated than Legolas would have expected from a dwarf… though he had expected him to be single-minded. 

Legolas had grown up with certain opinions about dwarves. And from the number of things Gimli both said and didn’t have to say, Gimli had certain misconceptions about elves as well. The two were bonded now in fellowship and a shared mission. But that didn’t mean they had to like each other. They kept to themselves as much as possible. In fact, Gimli seemed to keep to himself most times anyway. The hobbits had each other for company. And Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir all had their own friendships with the hobbits as well. Aragorn and Boromir had the kinship of warriors and men. And Aragorn had practically grown up thinking of Legolas as a brother, as he did the twins. But Gimli was still on the outside of it all. He was there and not there. He was part of the fellowship and separate from it at the same time. 

The frequent complaints from him hadn’t helped. And maybe it was the misery of the cold snow or the treacherous passage before them… but maybe it was just to shut Gimli up about the route through the mines that Frodo finally agreed they go in that direction.

But now Legolas wished more than almost anything in all of Middle Earth that they had not listened to the dwarf. Yes, they were on the other side of the mountain, precisely where they meant to be, but the cost had been far too great. And the loss Legolas felt was beyond what he felt capable of enduring. At any normal time, an elf did not require much sleep. But when he was thus filled with grief and sorrow, he wanted to do nothing but curl up in a bedroll and rest peacefully. But he could not make his body obey the will of his mind. 

“We are safe here in Lothlórien. We are well protected,” Aragorn had reassured them all multiple times now. But Legolas did not see it. If Gandalf the Grey could fall, could they all not perish as well? If Gandalf the Grey could fail, what hope had they to succeed in this quest at all? 

And so Legolas took to spending his nights habitually watching over the remaining members of the fellowship. And he spent his days walking the elven woods, searching out comfort in them and never finding it. 

“Where do you go?” Aragorn asked him one early morning, as the elf prepared to set out again on a walk. 

“Into the forest. I find the paths I walked long ago when I was young, before… before I knew the weight of the world.” Sorrow threatened to take him over, become all he now knew. He clung to the idea that this grief would one day pass, but he could not see how that would be possible. When he looked into his own heart, he felt certain that sadness would be all he would ever be able to feel again.

“Do you want company?” Aragorn asked. 

Legolas shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply, could not think how best to explain his needs, and closed it again. He gave Aragorn’s shoulder a tight, reassuring squeeze to let him know he would be all right out there alone, although in his heart it did not feel as though anything would ever be all right again. Gandalf had been so strong, so wise. How could all he was suddenly be gone, just like that? How were they supposed to carry on with such a loss to their party and in their hearts? Legolas had grown up under his father’s rules. And, in Mirkwood, outsiders were even less welcome than here in Lothlórien. But Legolas had opened himself up to this important task and joined this fellowship, only to feel this unreal level of devastation. He thought solitude the best way to cope. 

Legolas disappeared into the trees. He raised his hand, stroking trunks as he passed by them, feeling the patterns of bark beneath his fingertips. He admired leaves, the bright green of life trying to provide reassurance. Here in Lothlórien, the woods were evergreen, not the cycles he was used to back home. He wondered if that was why he ultimately felt little comfort here. So much outside his realm felt strange and unnatural to him yet, even what was home to elves. 

He heard the cry of a bird far off, calling for its mate. He heard the skittering of some animal in the brush racing for the safety of a tree. And he heard the irritating honk of a goose.

Legolas whirled around. A goose? A goose’s place was by the shores of a lake, not in the thickest part of an elven wood. What could a goose possibly be doing here, unless… 

A few moments later, he spotted the goose waddling down the forest path with a familiar figure crashing along through the brush right behind it. Both of them stopped when they caught sight of Legolas standing there, staring. The goose, a beautiful, pure gray specimen, cocked its head in a thoughtful way. Then it looked back at Gimli, who had his hands on his thighs, bent over a little to catch his breath. 

“Is this a new friend of yours?” Legolas asked as casually as possible. The weight of the situation hung heavy between them both, though. They both knew what the goose was here for and what Gimli was doing. Legolas just couldn’t comprehend why all of this was happening now. It seemed like an inopportune time for The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement to visit one of them.

“Jealous, elf?” Gimli replied. 

“Of course not.” In truth, Legolas was a little jealous. Why had the magical bird appeared to the dwarf and not to him? And why here in this elven wood? Unless… did the goose mean to pair Gimli Son of Gloin with an _elf?_ The idea was utterly absurd. Legolas couldn’t imagine a single elf in all of Lothlórien who would be agreeable to this. What elf would be the right fit to be soulmate to a dwarf? Sure, the dwarf was attractive—at least, as far as dwarves went—with suitable muscles. Certainly he was skilled at combat; he had held his own well on the journey so far, protecting the fellowship in his own, unique way. And there was no doubt that Gimli was brave and that his heart was in the right place. All that aside, he was still a dwarf. And the elves of this wood knew better than to fall in love with a dwarf. Surely any match the goose made would be doomed from the very start.

Which led Legolas right back to wondering where it could be leading him. Was it leading him out of the safety of the greenwood? Gimli did not have his axe on him, so once he passed the borders he would be defenseless. The band of Uruk-hai were still pursuing the fellowship and would not hesitate to cut any one of them down, whether the action it would reveal the ring to them or not. “It is not safe for you to be alone,” Legolas said, alarm in his eyes but his voice as calm and reasoned as it ever was. “I will have to come with you.”

“Oh no you won't!” 

Legolas shook his head. “It is an inconvenient time, but if you are compelled to follow the Soulmate Goose of Enforcement through elven lands or beyond, I feel compelled to keep you safe.” Legolas dropped his voice, speaking so softly it was almost lost on the wind. “We just lost Gandalf. I could not stand losing you as well.” 

Gimli's indignation visibly died on the spot at those words. He opened his mouth to protest, closed it, opened it, and closed it again. Then he gave a gruff sort of growl. “Fine! If you must, you must. But stay behind me. I don't want you getting in the goose's way.” 

That seemed fair enough. Legolas stood aside so the goose might pass by him, but it didn't. So he left the path and walked around Gimli to take up a position behind him. The goose walked forward a few steps then froze in place. 

“What do you think is wrong?” Gimli whispered over his shoulder to Legolas. “Do you think it's confused?” 

“Confused?” 

“It charged out here so fast I could barely keep up with the thing. But now it won't budge. Och, Goose! You can go now!” Gimli told it. With the absence of an axe in hand, he lifted his leg and nudged it with his knee. 

This was, of course, the absolute wrong thing to do to the Soulmate Goose of Enforcement. 

It wheeled around, hissing loudly and flapping its wings. Feathers smashed the nearby branches. Webbed feet stamped on wildflowers. And the angry hissing frightened away any wildlife that was anywhere nearby except, of course, for the foolish dwarf and elf who were purposefully following it. 

“Back up!” Legolas said, seizing Gimli's hood and pulling the dwarf back a few feet. He wasn't certain what the goose would do when it attacked, but he didn't want to see it happen to Gimli. They stumbled back along the path, giving the goose space. 

If they were patient and showed that they meant it no harm, maybe it would back down, turn around, and continue on its mission. Legolas wasn't entirely sure how the goose operated, but that seemed the most likely result of showing it space and respect. It was there for a very good reason, and they had to allow it to fulfill its mission. 

But it didn't turn back around. Instead, it started forward. “Out of the way!” Gimli announced, pushing Legolas out of the way, keeping the path clear for the goose to use.

It started to go ahead, but it only made it a few steps before stopping once again. The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement looked from Gimli to Legolas and back again. And Legolas got a strange suspicion. Perhaps... but no. There was no question about it. The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement was most certainly confused. It must need a little help. Legolas walked a bit past the goose and stepped back onto the path. “This way. You were headed this way.” Legolas gestured for the goose to continue onward. It looked around then quickly waddled ahead. But it stopped the moment it got to Legolas. This was indeed strange. It made no sense at all unless... 

“Oh no.” Gimli groaned. “It is either more confused than before or...” He shook his head. “But that's impossible. My soulmate can't be an _elf_.”

Legolas knew he should feel insulted by this statement, but he didn't. “Do you really think I would want a dwarf as my soulmate?” 

“Well, there's only one way to make sure the goose isn't going after you.” Gimli gestured. “Go far ahead and we'll see what the goose does.”

Nodding, Legolas agreed. He hurried down the path and turned around to see the goose, wings out, charging toward him. Legolas expected the goose to keep going now that it had reached full momentum. But the moment it got to Legolas, it came to a sudden halt. It stared up at the elf and honked loudly as if making its declaration as clear as it could. But Legolas and Gimli still weren't convinced of what it was trying to indicate. 

“You can't be my soulmate,” Gimli stated definitely. 

“You certainly cannot be mine!” Legolas replied just as emphatically. At least they two were in agreement on this point. 

The goose, however, seemed to have another opinion. The goose honked loudly and ran back and forth from Gimli to Legolas and back again. This couldn't possibly be happening. But it was. And it was starting to get difficult to deny it. 

“It must mistake our friendship for something else,” Legolas called down the path to Gimli.

“Aye, but what do we do about it?”

“Fight it?” The suggestion was a weak one. The Lothlórien guards had confiscated their weapons, so there was nothing with which to do battle apart from their fists. Besides, combining their efforts against a common foe, coordinating their attacks, and protecting each other in the process were likely why the goose had thought they belonged together in the first place. All that they would get as a result was a beat up goose even more determined that they were soulmates. Unless they killed it. But he did not want to be known forevermore as the elf who murdered the Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, and he did not want Gimli given such a title either. “Never mind. That will only make things worse. I withdraw the suggestion.” 

They continued to think as the goose continued to walk from one of them to the other, honking and pecking and snapping, as if impatient and irritated that they were taking so long to figure this one out. 

According to everything Legolas had ever heard, he knew there was only one thing that would send the Soulmate Goose of Enforcement away, and that was if the two parties gave in to the arrangement and sealed it with a kiss. The thought of kissing the dwarf was... well, it wasn't altogether as repulsive as Legolas might once have thought. Gimli really was all right, and Legolas thought the sensation of those full, hot lips against his might actually be quite pleasant. But it still meant kissing a dwarf. Legolas was willing to do what it took, though. It didn't have to mean anything in the end. They could just pretend and fool the goose long enough for it to move on. Then, once it was gone, they could go about their lives normally once more. 

Or, rather, what passed for normal these days with the quest at hand: escorting the ring to Mordor, avoiding or fighting all that would oppose them, keeping each other safe. A tightness clenched in Legolas' chest at this, as he thought about that bridge deep down in the mines of Moria. He thought about the barrage of arrows that might have stuck any of them. He thought about the creature, Gollum, doggedly following them. And he thought of that terrible beast of fire and shadow. And Gandalf sacrificing himself for them. Legolas knew he would have done the same in the wizard's place. He would have given his life for the safety of his friends, and that wasn't just the oath he'd pledged talking. He cared about each one of his companions. Even the dwarf.

Perhaps he could focus on that emotion when he kissed the dwarf? Surely he could act the part well enough to convince a goose. The more he thought about it, the more he could think of no other possible alternative. “Gimli, I think we will—”

“We'll have to kiss,” Gimli said, resolutely, interrupting Legolas but following a similar train of thought. He made a frustrated dwarvish noise that made the corners of Legolas' mouth twitch with amusement. “Well, let's get it over with. C'mere, elf. Let me plant one on you.” 

They walked toward each other, resigned to this fate. Gimli's fake but clearly pained smile was enough to make Legolas laugh, though he worked hard to not show it. He tried to look excited or at least happy about this kiss. He tried to act as the goose might expect him to. And he tried to reassure himself that this would be fleeting. Once the kiss was over and the goose was gone, they never had to even speak of this again. It was for the good of the quest that they deal with the goose as quickly as possible. One short kiss, and this would all soon be a distant memory—maybe, if Legolas was lucky, it was something he would even forget over time.

They reached each other in the middle of the path. The goose backed up to allow them to get as close as they needed for this. It looked on with a critical glare, as if planning to bite them if they had second thoughts at this point. 

But the look of pure determination on Gimli's face was enough to reassure Legolas that he would go through with this. Legolas was sure that their plan would succeed. He just hoped the kiss wouldn’t be as repulsive as he suspected it might be.

As Legolas was much taller, he went down onto his knees on the dirt path so they could more easily reach each other. Uncertain in regards to who should make the next move and even what it should be, Legolas was mildly surprised to suddenly find the dwarf's calloused palms cupping his cheeks. Gimli was going to great lengths to make this look authentic, and Legolas could appreciate that. Before Legolas could react or even let him know the touch was all right, Gimli's lips were upon his.

The sensation was not at all what Legolas had been expecting. He had expected the dwarf’s kiss to be rough and sloppy. He had expected the beard to scratch his face and a bulbous nose to get in the way. Instead, when their lips met, there was nothing but harmony. The kiss was strong and wet, not the soft, pristine peck of a fellow elf. But the dwarf tasted strangely sweet, as if he had breakfasted on honey alone. Legolas found his lips parting and inviting the dwarf’s tongue into his mouth. Gimli’s tongue was hesitant, lapping cautiously and respectfully several times before going any further. But, once he did, the motion set off a chain reaction inside Legolas. Tingles ran from his head to his toes and tiny explosions were set off throughout his body. He felt not just drawn to the dwarf but aroused. Highly aroused. Aroused so fully and completely he forgot the way every other partner he had ever been with kissed. It was as if Gimli were somehow redefining what a kiss meant, making it real, bringing it to life. 

Much too soon, Gimli pulled back to catch his breath. He looked around, as did Legolas. “It seems…” Legolas, who was never out of breath, felt mildly winded. And his body kept firing, craving, yearning. “The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement is gone.”

Gimli’s head bobbed up and down. “Aye. Seems that way, doesn’t it?” 

His hands had moved from Legolas’ cheeks to his shoulders so they could both turn their heads to look about freely. But one traveled upward again now. It cupped Legolas’ fair cheek and his thumb stroked gently. His other hand slid to the back of Legolas’ head. Fingertips pressed almost imperceptively with just enough pressure to tip Legolas’ head forward. 

And then they were once again kissing. This time, Legolas opened his mouth immediately and Gimli moved right in without hesitation. Legolas felt himself melting, all grief, frustration, and worry just dissolving and his body leaning into Gimli’s as if it couldn’t be close enough to the hot chest and powerful legs and strong arms. Before this quest, he had never wanted to know a dwarf, let alone befriend one. And today, he had firmly believed going as far as kissing one would turn his stomach. He would have said it was impossible for him to so much as like a dwarf let alone fall for one. But here in the middle of the woods, in Gimli’s arms, Legolas was entirely undone. 

He had absolutely no idea how long the kisses lasted. They kissed until Legolas’ lips felt puffy and numb. They kissed until Gimli’s stomach began growling with hunger. They kissed until the light of the sun on one side shifted to the other side, going from ascent to decline. And then, when they pulled away from each other, Legolas felt the loss of it so strongly as if one of his limbs had been cut from his body. 

“No. Please,” he whispered, reaching out, trying to pull Gimli back to him for just one more kiss. 

“Legolas,” Gimli said, his tone suddenly serious, his hand on the elf’s chest and his arm locked at the elbow to force some distance between them. “We need a moment.”

Though he knew the dwarf was absolutely right, his insides protested. He always wanted to feel the dwarf against him from now on. He wanted Gimli forever by his side. Or at his back. Or—by the Valar and the spirits and all that he held dear—inside him. “What is happening to us?” Legolas asked. And then, suddenly terrified that he was alone again, he added. “Do you feel this?”

“Oh.” Gimli smiled and nodded once more. “Oh aye, I do.” 

“Do you think the goose did this to us?”

He shook his head. 

“Then do you think we really were meant to be soulmates?”

Gimli hesitated a moment, giving it some careful thought. “I think we are soulmates. We were just too busy hating each other to realize it.”

Legolas dropped his gaze, knowing that Gimli had found the truth of it before him. “I never truly hated you,” he told the dwarf. 

“Nor I you,” Gimli replied. “Though I did try my hardest.”

Legolas laughed and tilted his head forward again, this time to touch his forehead to Gimli’s. He closed his eyes. “I did, too. And now I have to try my hardest not to lay you back and bed you right here in this forest.” 

The dwarf’s nose touched his, nuzzling lightly. “I want very badly to kiss you again. But I fear that if I do, I may never stop. And, at some point in the future, I will require lunch.” 

Legolas laughed again, realizing that at the start of the day, he wasn’t certain he would ever again be able to laugh or even feel a bit of anything but sorrow. He slipped his hand into Gimli’s. “Let us head back. And let us be brave enough to not hide this.”

“I don’t think I could if I tried.” They squeezed hands as Legolas got to his feet. They squeezed hands as they started the walk back. They squeezed hands as they returned to where the elves of Lothlórien had provided blankets and shelter for the fellowship. And they squeezed hands as Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn were the first to notice them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNoWriMo 2018.


End file.
